The present invention relates to a tool created especially in order to meet the basic requirement of campers, -- requirement of mounting and disassembly of tents.
Mounting of a tent has to be made with great care in view of severity of storms, beginnings of storms and poor weather. As known in the art, a camping tent is simply a provisional refuge extremely exposed and dangerous if not well anchored to the ground by well secured means, well oriented, and absolutely resistant against blowing of the wind.
The means are constituted of pegs driven into the ground, which have to meet also a hard ground, not subjected to water infiltrations and uniformly hard in depth. The pegs, or nails, have to secure an undiscussed holding, they have to be driven wholly in the ground by using a well adapted means overcoming the resistance of the ground. The better the driving operation of the pegs has been made, the more laboriously will be the extraction of these at the time of disassembly of the tent.
For carrying out the two operations above, it is usual to make use of common tools or means, such as mallets or hammers to strike onto pegs or extractors engaging by hooking the pegs and facilitating the extraction.